Cold Nightmare
by Zerowsan
Summary: O ano é 2799. O horror finalmente consegue alcançar o espaço.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Nossa história começa em 2799, um período onde a tecnologia chegou ao seu nível mais alto e a humanidade já não precisa mais se limitar a viver apenas no planeta Terra: foram construídas diversas colônias espaciais para os humanos habitarem. Com toda essa evolução, a qualidade de vida das populações melhorou de modo surpreendente. Porém, a paz ainda está longe de ser alcançada: há muitas guerras entre nações; o poder bélico também evoluiu bem mais mortal e eficiente; e sinais de desigualdade e corrupção permanecem. Mas a partir de agora, a paz se distanciará muito mais.

**Dia 2 de Fevereiro  
**A noite está quase chegando para uma pequena cidade dos EUA, mas mesmo assim não há descanso para os funcionários do centro de pesquisas de uma companhia farmacêutica chamada Umbrella. Todos estão trabalhando com seriedade e lutando contra o tempo, mas nenhum deles tão concentrado quanto o mais brilhante cientista do local. Atravessando uma densa porta de metal chegamos ao laboratório do gênio em pessoa: Dr.Kyron. Visivelmente abatido por horas de trabalho, mas sem se importar, ele continua firme e forte com suas pesquisas. Este projeto deve ser algo muito importante, talvez venha a ser o trabalho de sua vida. O absoluto silêncio de seu local de trabalho é quebrado pelo som de um celular. O Dr. suspira e dá uma pausa em sua tarefa para atender a chamada, tirando o celular do bolso de seu jaleco.  
**Dr. Kyron** - _Alô... Dr Kyron...  
_**?-?-? **- _Mais algum avanço?  
_**Dr. Kyron** - _Estou quase lá...  
_**?-?-? **- _É o que você vem dizendo há semanas. Se não me apresentar tudo pronto em 15 dias, está ACABADO.  
_**Dr. Kyron** - _Eu entendi.  
_Ele desliga o aparelho, guardando-o no bolso e voltando ao trabalho. 

**Dia 7 de Fevereiro  
**Já na madrugada onde não há sequer uma alma viva, Dr.Kyron continua trabalhando sem descanso e muito mais abatido do que antes. Por que tanta determinação? Decidido a continuar até o fim, ele olha algo em seu microscópio. Após alguns segundos de observação sua face demonstra ânimo renovado: parece que algo deu certo. De imediato o doutor tira o celular do bolso de seu jaleco e faz uma nova chamada, que logo é atendida.  
**Dr.Kyron** - _Eu consegui._

**Dia 5 de Julho  
**De manhã em um tipo de hangar, funcionários carregam algumas cargas para dentro de uma gigantesca nave espacial com a ajuda de máquinas enquanto os pilotos aguardam. Do nada um sujeito trajando um sobretudo negro com a face parcialmente oculta por um chapéu adentra no local, se aproximando dos carregadores calmamente.  
**?-?-? **- _Com licença, os senhores deverão retirar toda essa carga. A nave será usada pela Umbrella para um carregamento muito importante. Urgente.  
_**Carregador** - _Você tem alguma autorização para que isso seja feito?  
_**?-?-? **- _Pois não...  
_O homem retira um papel do bolso do sobretudo e o deixa visível para o carregador, que se convence e manda seus companheiros retirarem a carga. Ninguém além desse sujeito sabe que aquele documento foi conseguido através de um suborno. Após algumas horas tudo pertencente à viagem já está dentro da nave, que se prepara para partir. O homem do sobretudo se encontra na cabine do piloto, esperando.  
**?-?-? **- Por _quanto tempo aproximadamente a viagem vai durar?  
_**Piloto** - _Talvez por uns 2 dias...  
_**?-?-? **- _Muito tempo...hum...apresse-se  
_A nave é acionada e segue seu destino, saindo do planeta Terra e indo para uma colônia muito distante, chamada Raccoon. No momento ninguém ainda se deu conta, mas há um clandestino na nave.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Dia 1 de Julho  
**Ao anoitecer em uma rua completamente deserta, um homem vestindo um casaco marrom se encontra sentado em um banco que aparenta ser bastante confortável. Ele não para de olhar para os lados nem por um segundo, claramente demonstrando sua impaciência em esperar por algo ou alguém.  
Passando-se cerca de dez minutos, um carro voador de pintura prateada vai rasgando o ar em uma velocidade de 500 km/h, freando e parando precisamente na frente do homem de casaco. O vidro negro do carro se abre e de dentro do mesmo salta um sujeito de cabelos castanhos vestindo uma jaqueta negra, pelo físico aparentando ter cerca de 22 anos. Ele tira os óculos escuros e olha para o outro indivíduo, esperando que fale algo.  
**Sujeito** - _Hum... Então você é o agente novo... Parece inexperiente...  
_**Agente** - _As aparências enganam na maioria das vezes... Vá direto ao assunto Sr. Burton  
_**Burton** - Temos _informações de que a Umbrella vai dar um jeito de fazer um carregamento muito estranho sem levantar suspeitas... Deve ser outra carga ilegal. Ai é que você entra... Precisamos de provas. Pode ajudar?  
_**Agente **– _Claro... Fique tranqüilo.  
_**Burton** - _Ótimo... Esteja no hangar na manhã de cinco de Julho... E mais uma coisa... Tem permissão para destruir o carregamento.  
_**Agente** - ...

**Dia 5 de Julho  
**Já fazem cerca de vinte minutos desde que a nave partiu com um carregamento desconhecido. Em um dos compartimentos de carga da enorme nave, está alguém que não foi convidado. Utilizando uma roupa especial, um agente secreto mascarado está escondido atrás de pequenas jaulas cobertas por panos. Ele permanece ali esperando a hora perfeita para agir, resistindo com firmeza ao forte cheiro de carne podre vindo das jaulas e sem muita curiosidade de ver o que há por trás, por enquanto.  
Passados mais cinco minutos, o agente se levanta e vai saindo de trás de caixas, sem imaginar que os funcionários teriam a precaução de colocar uma câmera de vigilância no local. Ele mexe no painel de uma porta-dupla eletrônica, abrindo-a e prosseguindo com precaução por um longo corredor todo iluminado. No final do mesmo, mais uma porta-dupla que dá acesso a um salão com algumas escadarias. O agente vai prosseguindo lentamente pelo salão esperando por qualquer coisa até que chega ao centro do mesmo, parando. Sentindo que o lugar está vazio e silencioso demais, ele vai pegar sua pistola laser no bolso da calça, mas uma voz o impede.  
**Dr. Kyron** - _NEM PENSE NISSO! NÃO SE MOVA!  
_O Doutor em pessoa vai descendo por uma das escadarias enquanto alguns guardas descem pelas outras, com rifles de plasma apontados para o invasor. Sem medo nenhum, Kyron fica bastante próximo do agente, sorrindo.  
**Dr. Kyron** - _Mais um... Identifique-se  
_**Agente** - _Meu nome é... Z...  
_**Dr. Kyron** - _Z huh? Ainda brinca de super-herói?  
_**Z** - _Ainda brinca de doutor malvado?  
_O Agente que se autodenomina "Z" soca com força a face do doutor, fazendo-o cair no chão atordoado. Logo os guardas correm em disparada até os dois, desferindo golpes com seus rifles em Z e rendendo-o. Kyron se recompõe e olha-o por alguns segundos, lhe tirando a mascara e retribuindo o soco que recebeu há pouco.  
**Dr. Kyron** - _Levem-no para a prisão... Depois eu vejo o que faremos com ele...  
_**Z** - ...

**1 Hora depois  
**Z se encontra deitado em uma cama suja, bastante calmo e tirando da cintura um pequeno controle remoto. Ele fica olhando os botões e, após tomar sua decisão, aperta um botão vermelho em destaque.  
Enquanto isso, do outro lado da nave alguns doutores estão em um pequeno laboratório fazendo análises de um tipo de vírus chamado "T". Um deles nota algo nos trajes em um dos guardas e logo chama sua atenção.  
**Cientista** - _EI!O que é essa coisa no seu ombr...  
_Ele não tem tempo de terminar a pergunta: uma explosão destrói o pequeno laboratório, não deixando sobreviventes.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**40 minutos antes da explosão  
**Dr. Kyron transita por um corredor com várias portas, sempre muito calmo e com as mãos nos bolsos de seu tradicional jaleco. Ele para em frente à ultima porta do corredor, olhando-a e parecendo estar muito confiante de si. Ele abre a porta através de alguns dígitos no painel eletrônico da mesma e adentra. Na sala está Z, deitado em uma cama bem suja e olhando para o teto.  
**Z** - _Você é muito corajoso Doutor...Sabe que nesta sala você pode morrer a qualquer momento?  
_**Dr. Kyron** - _Eu tive o pressentimento de que você pouparia minha vida...  
_Kyron sorri enquanto mostra que segura uma ML-34 em sua mão direita, uma das pistolas laser mais potentes no momento. Z olha indiferente enquanto se levanta devagar e senta na cama, não tirando os olhos do Doutor.  
**Z** - _Admito que você seja incrível Kyron... Sempre conseguiu escapar de mim... Não é muito fácil  
_**Dr. Kyron** - _O mesmo para você... Sempre quis te matar... Você tem o dom de estragar meus planos.  
_**Z** _- Então você está com sorte...  
_**Dr. Kyron** - _Ambos estamos hehe... No espaço... Sem lugar para fugir  
_Z Sorri para o doutor e, apontando o olhar para a pistola laser, diz em um tom irônico:  
**Z** - _Mas você tem a vantagem...  
_**Dr. Kyron** _- Hahahahaha... Tem razão  
_Z fica em silêncio por alguns segundos e então joga uma pergunta para Kyron.  
**Z** - _O que tem nessa nave?  
_**Kyron** - _Por que eu deveria lhe contar?  
_**Z **- Porque _em breve você irá me matar e não fará diferença...  
_**Kyron** - _HAHAHAH... Gosto do seu jeito...OK..então vamos fazer um pequeno jogo.  
_**Z** - _...  
_**Kyron** - _Minha mais nova criação... O T-Virus.  
_**Z** - _T-Virus? Hnn... Então você realmente ainda brinca de doutor malvado...  
_**Kyron** - _Mesmo na morte, o corpo humano ainda permanece ativo. Cabelos e unhas continuam a crescer, novas células são produzidas e mesmo o cérebro mantém uma carga elétrica pequena que leva meses para se dissipar...  
_**Z** - _E...?  
_**Kyron** - _O T-Virus produz um estímulo maciço para tanto o crescimento celular quanto para aqueles traços de impulso elétricos. De uma maneira simples, ele reanima o corpo.  
_**Z** - _Hnn... Estou supondo que ele vai ter aplicações militares acima de tudo.  
_**Kyron** - Exatamente_... E agora o nosso jogo vai começar... Depois que sua utilidade para nós acabar você será todo meu...  
_Dr. Kyron sai da sala com cautela e vai embora, guardando sua pistola ML-34.

**2 Minutos após a explosão  
**Uma boa parte dos funcionários da nave está no local da explosão, tentando arrumar a sujeira e achar o responsável. Talvez este momento de distração seja perfeito para Z, que se encontra deitado na cama de sua cela, para que possa concluir sua missão. Ele se levanta da cama, tirando da calça um explosivo muito bem escondido e colando o mesmo na porta. Pegando seu controle remoto e afastando-se bem, Z aperta um pequeno botão amarelo que causa uma pequena explosão, forte o suficiente para abrir a porta. Ele anda devagar e cuidadoso pelo corredor, pronto para agir caso alguém chegue. Mal o agente atravessa a porta para fora do corredor e já vê um homem de sobretudo, o mesmo que pegou a nave no hangar. Z se esconde atrás de algumas caixas para escutar o dialogo entre o sujeito e um funcionário.  
**?-?-? **- _Hnf... A coisa está bem séria...Ative os ciborgues.  
_**Funcionário** - _Sim senhor!  
_Nesse momento Z sente um frio na espinha. Se os ciborgues forem ativados ele poderá ser localizado e eliminado com facilidade.  
O agente espera os dois se retirarem do novo corredor e então avança pelo mesmo procurando por salas úteis para a coleta de provas. Após verificar várias salas inúteis que só servem de dormitório para os cientistas, ele encontra uma porta eletrônica muito bem protegida por infravermelhos e uma câmera de vigilância, com uma palavra bem curiosa escrita em um painel: Tyrant V¹. Com certeza se entrar por essa porta conseguirá todas as provas de que necessita, mas antes precisará do código de acesso. Ao dar alguns passos para trás e virar-se, Z se depara com o homem do sobretudo apontando um rifle HD-120 para sua cabeça. Com calma o agente vai levantando os braços, enquanto o inimigo finalmente tira o chapéu da cabeça, deixando seus cabelos loiros e erguidos à mostra.  
**?-?-? **- Olha _só quem escapou...  
_**Z **_- Hnn... Você deve ser o "chefão" por aqui  
_**?-?-? **- Mais _ou menos. Bem, você já me arranjou problemas demais e eu vou ter que executá-lo.  
_**Z** - _Manda ver, Chefe.  
_O estranho aperta o gatilho do rifle sem fazer cerimônias, mas Z se esquiva assim que vê o dedo do sujeito começar a pressionar o gatilho, evitando que sua cabeça fosse explodida. Após se salvar, ele aproveita a surpresa e corre até o inimigo, derrubando-o e fugindo o mais rápido possível. Após uma intensa perseguição, o Agente termina encurralado em uma sala com uma espécie de elevador com o vidro de proteção quebrado. O perseguidor se encontra encostado na porta, apontando seu rifle.  
**?-?-? **- _Sua sorte acabou.  
_**Z** - _Ela apenas começou.  
_Z mostra seu controle detonador. No mesmo momento um dispositivo na porta em que o inimigo se apóia começa a piscar. Vendo que não tem mais tempo e que vai explodir, o sujeito faz questão de mandar um ultimo disparo contra Z. Em seguida a porta explode e ele é mandado longe. Z esquiva-se como pode do tiro, mas esquece do elevador quebrado e cai pelo mesmo, ficando desacordado.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Dia 6 de Julho  
**Z, até então ainda desfalecido, resolve despertar. Embora não haja nenhum ferimento grave, ele vai se levantando devagar para evitar dores pelo corpo. Olhando em volta, ele apenas vê alguns potentes computadores desativados e várias peças estranhas, estranhando o fato de ninguém ter chegado lá e o capturado. Obviamente continuar naquele local é inútil, então o agente logo ativa o elevador e usa o mesmo para subir.  
Lá em cima, a primeira coisa que Z nota é a ausência do tradicional ar limpo da nave, substituído pela podridão e o cheiro da morte. Com certeza algo aconteceu enquanto ele esteve dormindo. Caminhando um pouco mais pela nave ele encontra um guarda sentado no chão de cabeça baixa, segurando uma pistola G-3. De início Z tenta se afastar para não ser pego pelo guarda, mas fica onde está ao ver que o guarda se levanta aparentando ter perdido toda sua coordenação motora.  
**Z** - _Ei, o que houve?  
_Não obtém resposta. O sujeito se aproxima mancando do agente, acelerando os passos ao sentir o cheiro de carne fresca vindo do mesmo. Z derruba o guarda e, através do contato, pode sentir que naquele corpo não reside mais vida. Ele se tornou um zumbi.  
O agente vai até a pistola G-3 caída no chão, pega-a e sai de perto do zumbi, correndo sem um rumo definido. Não é passado muito tempo e ele entra em uma sala larga, se deparando com cerca de cinco pessoas dividindo um corpo, todas com as mesmas características do guarda que derrubou há pouco. Nesse momento ele lembra da explicação do T-Virus dada pelo Dr. Kyron e conclui que o vírus acabou infectando todos os funcionários da nave.  
**Z** - _Hoje não vai ter mais carne para o jantar pessoal...  
_Z derruba alguns com o laser de sua pistola e então sai da sala, procurando o elevador que havia usado pela nave e no caminho atraindo muito mais zumbis. No final ele encontra o elevador e desce pelo mesmo, ciente de que não poderia ficar ali por muito tempo. O agente então liga um dos computadores para se informar sobre a rota da nave. O que ele vê não é tão bom, mas também não parece se importar muito: não há ninguém pilotando a nave, ela saiu da rota e não chegaria em 2 dias na colônia Raccoon conforme o previsto.  
**Z** - _Feh... Conseguir provas agora é objetivo secundário...  
_Barulhos vindos do andar superior são escutados, causados por um grupo de cerca de oito mortos-vivos que querem a carne de Z como refeição. Ele olha para cima, tentando pensar rápido no que fazer.

**Dia 5 de Julho  
**Alguns funcionários ainda estão limpando a bagunça causada por Z no laboratório. Tudo está correndo normalmente, até que um deles começa a dar passos desajeitados e cai com força no chão. Seus companheiros estranham o ocorrido e vão ajudar. Quando o fazem, eles vêem um estranho sorriso se abrir no rosto do amigo, que morde o ombro de um dos funcionários sem motivo aparente. Assustados, todos eles se afastam.  
**Funcionário** - _O que está fazendo cara!  
_Ele não obtém nenhuma resposta além de um longo gemido. Logo em seguida, alguns berros de dor e desespero ecoam pelo local.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Dia 5 de Julho  
**Sendo perseguido por um grupo de quatro zumbis podres e famintos, um jovem cientista corre desajeitado por um corredor, ofegante. Por suas pernas estarem em melhores condições do que as de seus perseguidores, ele consegue se afastar dos mesmos e encontra uma porta que leva ao compartimento de carga. Ele mexe no painel e insere alguns códigos para se dar conta de que a porta eletrônica emperrou e os zumbis se aproximam cada vez mais. O cientista já não mais contém o desespero e começa a esmurrar o painel, quase não tendo força nas pernas para se manter em pé.  
**Cientista** - _DROGA! DROGA! FUNCIONAA!  
_A porta eletrônica resolve funcionar e se abre para o alívio do cientista que se joga para dentro do compartimento de carga. Logo que ele adentra no local a porta se fecha, as luzes apagam-se e o cheiro de podre fica mais intenso, desesperando ainda mais o cientista. Conhecendo consideravelmente a localidade ele aproxima-se de um outro painel com cerca de seis botões coloridos, com a intenção de ativar novamente as luzes. Apertando aleatoriamente os botões ele obtém sucesso em re-ativar a iluminação, mas também comete um erro do qual se arrependerá nos seus últimos segundos de vida.  
Logo que pressiona um botão verde ele escuta um estalo metálico e imediatamente olha para trás, tendo uma visão de gelar a espinha: as jaulas cobertas com pano foram abertas! Enquanto o mau cheiro se propaga ainda mais, um cachorro em decomposição sai lentamente de uma das jaulas e, assim que vê o rapaz, corre selvagem até ele, intencionado de alimentar-se de sua carne.  
O cientista encosta-se na parede e desvia o olhar da criatura, em seguida fechando os olhos com força enquanto aguarda a morte. O canino salta e desfere uma pesada mordida sobre o pescoço do jovem, que tenta gritar, mas não consegue e cai no chão. Após a parede ser lavada em vermelho, outros cachorros também em decomposição saem das jaulas e aproximam-se do cadáver.

**Dia 6 de Julho  
**Ainda olhando para o andar superior e analisando a situação, Z chega à conclusão de que não há outra escolha a não ser enfrentá-los com sua pistola. Porém, antes que possa sacar sua G-3 o agente escuta um barulho característico do disparo de um rifle de plasma, seguido do som de carne podre explodindo e a cena de zumbis desaparecendo. Vai se aproximando do elevador lentamente, para ter certeza de que ninguém mais está "vivo" no andar superior. Ao subir pelo mesmo tudo que ele vê são corpos desmembrados, coisa que faria uma pessoa normal sem dúvida vomitar. Saindo da sala, ele escuta alguns passos acelerados e corre para a origem do som, pegando o caminho direito em uma bifurcação.  
Em pouco tempo Z chega ao salão onde foi rendido por Kyron e os guardas. Lá, ele vê a porta-dupla do outro lado se fechar e de imediato corre até a mesma, atravessando-a. Prosseguindo pelo corredor iluminado, o agente chega até a porta eletrônica no final do mesmo e entra no compartimento de carga sacando a pistola G-3. Lá parece não haver ninguém, mas Z nota que as jaulas estão abertas e sem os panos que as cobriam anteriormente. Ele escuta alguns passos leves e logo o primeiro podre ser canino surge, rosnando para o agente. Como reação, Z corre de volta para a porta, mas nota que ela foi trancada propositalmente. Alguém o enganou. Antes de voltar sua atenção para o cachorro, ele coloca o seu ultimo explosivo na porta e segura novamente o controle remoto, flexionando as pernas e olhando a criatura que quer devorá-lo. Assim que o cão pula na direção de Z, este salta rolando para longe e pressiona um dos botões do controle, destruindo a porta e dando um fim ao primeiro novo inimigo. O agente rapidamente corre de volta ao salão, enquanto os outros cães surgem de trás das jaulas e parte para cima do mesmo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 5**

**Dia 6 de Julho  
**O Agente Z utiliza-se de todo o potencial de suas pernas para correr dos seres caninos infectados, mas infelizmente eles vão ganhando aproximação conforme os segundos seguem. Passando pelo salão onde foi capturado, Z sente que há alguém no fim de uma das escadarias, talvez a pessoa que lhe preparou a armadilha. Dando uma rápida olhada ele não vê ninguém, provavelmente está escondido. Dez dos cães também percebem o indivíduo e prosseguem pela escadaria, se separando do grupo e deixando apenas quatro ameaças para o agente.  
Ainda não conhecendo bem os caminhos da imensa nave, Z corre pelos corredores puramente por instinto, esperando encontrar alguma porta que o leve a um lugar seguro antes de ser alcançado pelos cães. Nesse momento a sua atenção está completamente voltada para os cachorros em decomposição, fazendo com que se esqueça das outras ameaças: os funcionários infectados. Porém, Z logo lembra de seus "queridos amigos" ao deparar-se com um grupo de cinco cientistas em um estado sem volta, querendo irracionalmente saborear de sua carne. Cercado de inimigos, o agente dá uma rápida olhada para trás e, ao ver os quatro animais saltando para morder seu pescoço, se joga no chão deslizando pelo mesmo. Os caninos acabam colidindo com os zumbis, derrubando-os e iniciando uma breve batalha por sobrevivência: um ser tentando se alimentar do outro. Obviamente Z é esperto o suficiente para sair do local, mas inconvenientemente dois dos cães o percebem e disparam a persegui-lo.  
Depois de mais uma exaustiva corrida ele termina em outro corredor sem saída, mas Z logo nota algo de diferente nele: no fim do mesmo há um cadáver se segurando em um painel com um dos últimos modelos de monitor de plasma. Ignorando o que vê e não tendo mais o que fazer, o agente vira-se apontando sua pistola para as criaturas e logo nota que elas se aproximam lentamente.  
**Z** - _Não deviam ter me dado tempo para atirar.  
_Mirando precisamente, o gatilho é pressionado. No mesmo momento a cabeça de um dos cachorros infectados explode em pedaços, lavando as paredes do corredor. Assim que mira a segunda ameaça, Z escuta uma voz feminina vinda do monitor.  
**?-?-? **- _Ei você! Socorro!  
_Dando uma rápida olhada de canto de olhos, Z vê no aparelho uma linda cientista de longos e lisos cabelos escuros, usando óculos e com uma expressão de desespero no rosto. Ainda com o cão em mira, ele abre fogo enquanto fala com a moça.  
**Z** - _Huh? Eu sou um clandestino na nave, querendo desmascarar a Umbrella. Porque eu ajudaria você?  
_**?-?-? **- _Desmascarar? Do que está falando? Por favor, me ajude!  
_**Z** - _Ou você é muito inocente ou está fingindo de modo incrível. Feh... Está bem, mas se tentar me enganar ou prejudicar, mato-a na hora. Onde está?  
_**?-?-?**_ - No segundo andar, porta 244! Eles estão esmurrando a entrada, rápido!  
_**Z** - _Agüente, estou indo.  
_Caminhando pelo corredor banhado em sangue e carne podre, o Agente Z segue de volta ao salão, o único meio rápido de ir ao andar superior que ele conhece por agora. No meio da corrida ele vê aqueles cinco cientistas zumbis devorando o corpo dos cachorros infectados, ficando um pouco mais aliviado e prosseguindo para o salão. Ao subir uma das escadarias da localidade e dar alguns passos, Z visualiza o corpo de mais três cães mortos. Prosseguindo ele cai em outra armadilha: uma arma é apontada diretamente contra o lado direito de sua cabeça. Dando uma discreta olhada ele vê que se trata de Kyron, que parece ter sobrevivido à infecção do local.  
**Kyron** - _Ora, ora... Meu amigo Z sobreviveu...  
_**Z** - _Que chato, nem um vírus mortal pode dar cabo de você.  
_**Kyron** - _Como eu disse, começamos um jogo a partir daquele momento... Está preparado?  
_O cientista se afasta, ainda apontando sua arma para a cabeça do agente. Z também aponta sua pistola G-3 contra o rosto de Kyron, usando o gesto como resposta para a pergunta.  
**Kyron** - _Ha ha ha... Seu idiota, acha que eu não percebi que você está sem carga em sua arma?  
_**Z** - _Droga, achei que podia te enganar... Hahaha  
_Do salão, o barulho de um disparo explodindo alguém ecoa pelo ambiente.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Dia 6 de Julho  
**Após o disparo uma nuvem de puro silêncio invade o local. Será o som inaudível da morte sorrindo e levando consigo uma nova alma? Improvável, já que o ser que acaba de perecer teve sua alma roubada há muito tempo por uma ferramenta criada pelo homem: trata-se de mais um dos caninos cujos restos acabam de serem pregados na parede pelo tiro recém-disparado. O Agente Z mantém uma face neutra, olhando seu inimigo humano com uma calma que chega até a assustar, como se desde o início do encontro soubesse que Kyron não tinha a mínima intenção de disparar contra ele. O doutor, por outro lado, ri descontroladamente ao notar a percepção de seu oponente.  
**Kyron** - _Ha ha ha ha... __Se eu não estivesse aqui você estaria sendo devorado, sabe disso?  
_**Z** - _Pois é... Mas eu sei que esse destino não seria mau, comparado a ser salvo por um inimigo.  
_Z vai abaixando, ainda com calma inalterável, sua pistola: nesse exato momento apontar uma arma completamente descarregada para o inimigo se tornou um ato inútil. Kyron vai se recuperando aos poucos do ataque de riso enquanto coloca devagar no bolso de seu jaleco a mão que segura sua pistola, soltando e guardando-a. Se recompondo, ele olha Z com uma extrema expressão cínica, parecendo estar tramando algo, e sorri de leve antes de novamente usar sua voz.  
**Kyron** - _Eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta bastante interessante. Que tal "pausarmos" nosso joguinho? Parece óbvio que precisaremos cooperar para sobreviver.  
_**Z** - Você _quer me usar para obter o vírus não é? Que seja, mas deve estar ciente de que morrerá se tentar me emboscar.  
_**Kyron** - _Claro que sim, eu te conheço há tanto tempo... Hehe...  
_O homem trajando jaleco tira do bolso da vestimenta uma espécie de cilindro metálico aparentando ausência de peso e o arremessa, descontraído, para o agente. Kyron esperava que Z se assustasse com o gesto, mas os olhos deste não deixam escapar nenhum detalhe: já tendo rapidamente reconhecido o objeto, ele estende o braço esquerdo e apanha o item com leveza, não deixando de apontar o olhar para a face do doutor.  
**Kyron** - _Você precisa de munição.  
_Z, confiante, dá as costas à Kyron e sai andando com calma pelo corredor mais próximo do andar atual, enquanto saca sua pistola G-3 e coloca o cilindro que recebera em uma abertura na parte superior da arma, recebendo logo em seguida um curto som agudo indicando que a arma está totalmente recarregada. Dr. Kyron persegue Z com o olhar e o questiona antes que suma de vista.  
**Kyron** - _Aonde você vai?  
_**Z** - _Há uma sobrevivente nesse andar.  
_**Kyron** - _Desde quando se preocupa com alguém nessa nave?  
_**Z** - _É de meu conhecimento que cerca de 90 da tripulação não sabia nada sobre os verdadeiros resultados do vírus.  
_O doutor, após um longo suspiro, sai de sua posição e segue Z, em minutos chegando ao corredor da porta 244. Eles param logo que avistam um grupo de seis zumbis desferindo golpes contra a porta eletrônica, cujo metal aparenta restar alguma resistência, porém podendo ceder a qualquer momento. Antes que isso aconteça o agente ergue sua arma e em instantes sua precisão se mostra absoluta: Um tiro de laser muito maior e veloz rasga o corredor rumo à cabeça de uma das criaturas, que desaparece em uma explosão logo após o contato. De que iria acertar Z tinha certeza, mas não sabia que o disparo iria ser tão potente e veloz, fato que o faz ficar secretamente espantado.  
**Z** - _Você deu um cilindro de recarga de uma pistola ML-34 para a minha G3. Está maluco?  
_**Kyron** - _A história de que a arma explode é apenas uma lenda criada por leigos.  
_**Z** - _Gostei.  
_Enquanto "conversam", os dois se mantém abrindo fogo contra os mortos-vivos, eventualmente limpando o corredor antes que a porta 244 fosse derrubada. Aproximando-se da entrada enquanto olha os infectados com certo nojo, Z desfere um chute contra a porta e a derruba sem dificuldade alguma: Mais um pouco e a cientista estaria perdida.  
Ao adentrarem na sala, Z e Kyron se deparam com um ambiente bastante assustador: O local, coberto por sangue e escuridão, abriga uma mulher possuidora de longos e brilhantes cabelos negros sentada no centro, de cabeça baixa e encarando em absoluto silêncio um jaleco banhado em sangue. É impossível saber se ela ainda está no mundo dos vivos, mas mesmo assim Z se aproxima da moça, acompanhado de sua confiança inabalável.  
**Z** - _Você está bem?  
_Ela ergue o rosto para olhar o agente, consequentemente mostrando sua face totalmente abatida pelo horror e cansaço, porém ainda possuindo vida a ser refletida pelos seus bonitos olhos castanhos. Aliviado, Z estende sua mão direita oferecendo-lhe ajuda. Faltando energia para se levantar sozinha, a cientista segura a mão dele para se levantar enquanto responde.  
**?-?-? **- _Eu acho que vou sobreviver... Obrigada...  
_Ela em seguida nota a presença de Kyron, demonstrando uma expressão de alívio e correndo na direção do mesmo ao ver que ele está bem: Embora Z não saiba, eles são amigos muito próximos. No entanto, ela obviamente pede explicações sobre as criaturas, tendo ficado desconfiada da Umbrella quando falou com Z pela primeira vez.  
**?-?-? **- _Dr. Kyron, o que é que está acontecendo aqui? Todos se transformaram nessas coisas! Eu tive que... O...  
_A cientista foi forçada a matar seu namorado infectado, mas a dor é desamasiada grande para que ela consiga lhes contar. Kyron imediatamente deduz o que aconteceu e tenta dar uma desculpa para explicar o ocorrido sem se entregar.  
**Kyron** - _Isso foi um ataque terr...  
_Antes que termine, Z rapidamente se coloca entre os dois e empurra o doutor contra a parede, fitando-o com um olhar de desprezo.  
**Z** - _Você devia contar a ela que foi o SEU vírus que vazou e contaminou a nave. E também que essa nave foi ocupada ilegalmente.  
_**?-?-? **- _O que? Mas você disse que o T-Virus apenas...  
_Tendo sido colocado em uma situação nada agradável, Kyron ri levemente e suspira, não tendo escolha a não ser contar-lhe a verdade. Fitando-a com um olhar sério, ele começa a falar.  
**Kyron** - _É verdade. Isso é obra do T-Vírus. Ele nunca iria ser utilizado para a medicina, mas para a produção de armas biológicas. Esses mortos vivos são apenas uma amostra do que ele pode fazer.  
_É instantâneo: lágrimas de pura tristeza escorrem pelo rosto da cientista, que olha Kyron com visível frustração e o condena com uma voz mais alta e agressiva:  
**?-?-? **- _VOCÊ NÃO É DIFERENTE DESSAS COISAS! OLHE O QUE VOCÊ TROUXE A TODOS NÓS!  
_**Kyron** - _Você tem razão. Z, eu vou me retirar antes que ela atraia mais monstros.  
_No fundo não dando a mínima para ela, Kyron desencosta da parede e sai andando da sala em passos acelerados, sumindo no corredor em poucos segundos. Z apenas olha, encostando-se na parede e cruzando os braços, esperando calmamente a doutora se recuperar do choque e do desgaste.  
**Z** - _Qual o seu nome?  
_**?-?-? **- _Sayla... Sayla Lightfellow.  
_**Z** - _Eu não sei se isso foi uma encenação ou não. Se for, você vai morrer. De qualquer modo, fique de olho nele.  
_**Sayla** - _Ele está planejando algo não é?  
_**Z** - _Exato. Ele quer me usar para se safar com sua criação. Ele quer levar o vírus._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Dia 5 de Setembro de 2782  
**É noite na colônia espacial Raccoon. Grande parte de seus habitantes já repousam em suas camas, embora o mesmo não possa ser dito de um homem que guia um dos mais atuais carros voadores da época. Possuindo grande estatura e trajando sobretudo e chapéu, esse policial dirigia-se para casa na tentativa de encontrar o filho um pouco mais cedo. Seus planos foram frustrados há várias horas, quando foi notificado de que um roubo ocorreria na loja de eletrônicos Techno Raccoon, algo que o não deixou muito contente.  
Há algum tempo à espreita, o homem finalmente visualiza um caminhão muito grande estacionando em frente à loja. Minutos depois, dois homens suspeitos saem do veículo e entram pelos fundos do estabelecimento. Não é preciso de mais dicas: o oficial sai de seu carro esverdeado e se aproxima calmamente do caminhão, tranqüilo e com as mãos nos bolsos de seu traje.  
Não demora e as portas principais, constituídas de um vidro reforçado resistente a laser, se abrem sozinhas. Os criminosos de algum modo quebraram a segurança da trava da porta dos fundos e re-ativaram a entrada, devem ser muito experientes. Assim que saem carregando algumas caixas em direção ao grande veículo, eles são parados pelo barulho do saque de uma arma: o policial mira a cabeça de um dos homens com sua pistola ML-15, padrão da policia de Raccoon.  
Um dos homens reconhece o rosto do oficial e suas pernas instantaneamente tremem como vara verde. Jogando as caixas ao alto e correndo como se fugisse do demônio, ele grita em desespero:  
**?-?-? **- _AHHHHHH! É O MR. Z! CORRE!  
_O criminoso não vai muito longe: é derrubado por um tiro na perna que atravessa a área de seu joelho. O policial que atende pelo apelido de Mr. Z é conhecido por seus métodos brutais, algo que explica o medo do sujeito. Não conhecendo o oficial por ser novo na cidade, o companheiro do homem derrubado não pensa antes de tirar seu canivete a laser do bolso e tentar golpear a garganta de Mr. Z. Ele segura o pulso do ladrão e bate em sua face várias vezes com a pistola, até ele não ter coordenação suficiente para se manter em pé e desabar ao chão.  
**Mr. Z** - _Hnfe... Verme._

**Dia 7 de Julho de 2799  
**O agente Z e Sayla executam uma cuidadosa caminhada pelos corredores da nave, procurando a chave que dará acesso ao tal de "Tyrant V¹". A cada passo, Z apenas pensa se devia mesmo ter feito a trégua com Kyron, já que é uma das pessoas que ele mais odeia, aquele acabou com sua vida. Sayla, por outro lado, só consegue pensar em tudo que perdeu nessa nave, escondendo sua dor através de uma expressão neutra no rosto. Nenhum deles sabe, mas o caminho que tomam diminuirá as chances de sobrevivência drasticamente.  
Os passos os levam a um salão bastante amplo. Uma das características mais marcantes desse novo local é a parede de uma das salas, totalmente destruída, como se tivesse sido explodida por dentro. Avistando alguns corpos totalmente carbonizados, Z deduz o óbvio: É o local onde ele ativou a bomba para chamar a atenção da segurança e escapar da prisão. O agente vai adentrando com passos cautelosos na sala detonada, querendo saber o que tinha ali. Examinando o local rapidamente, Z não vê algo muito tranqüilizante: Vários frascos de vidro destruídos, em alguns sendo possível ler o nome de seu conteúdo, o T-Virus.  
**Z** - _Droga... Então aqui é o foco da contaminação...  
_Temendo mutações piores, o agente segura a cientista pelo pulso e sai da localidade em passos acelerados. A desgraça de ambos não poderia ser pior: um dos corpos carbonizados volta à vida e segura a perna de Sayla, derrubando-a e tentando arrastá-la para perto e assim poder se alimentar. Ela grita em desespero e chuta o rosto do zumbi várias vezes na tentativa de se liberar, mas o morto não cede tão facilmente.  
Ao término dos consecutivos disparos vindos da pistola de Z, o zumbi deita seu rosto no chão e aparentemente volta ao mundo dos mortos para deixar a cientista em paz. Aliviada, Sayla repousa para poder respirar um pouco, o susto foi muito forte. Porém, susto bem maior está para atingi-la: o corpo carbonizado começa a tremer intensamente e liberar ruídos estranhos enquanto suas unhas vão crescendo até poderem ser chamadas de garras. A moça imediatamente se levanta e corre para trás de Z, o agente apontando sua arma enquanto lentamente recua em receio. Quando a transformação se completa, caracterizada pelas garras e um rosto tão deformado quanto seu corpo mutilado, Z abre fogo na tentativa de derrubar a criatura. Para a infelicidade do agente, a munição acaba e o inimigo foi incapaz de sentir qualquer disparo, provavelmente sua pele ganhou uma resistência fora do comum. Irritada com os tiros, a criatura avança furiosamente na direção deles.  
Eles correm o máximo possível, mas a besta, que inclusive consegue se locomover pelo teto para persegui-los, é tão rápida quanto letal. Vendo a doutora a atingir o limite de suas pernas e começar a mancar, Z não vê outra escolha senão chutar a porta mais próxima para se abrigarem. A entrada então é trancada, mas irá ceder em pouco tempo aos violentos golpes desferidos pelas garras do monstro, que vão lentamente rasgando o metal. Encostando-se na parede e agachando em exaustão, Sayla procura algumas explicações.  
**Sayla** - _O que é essa coisa..?  
_**Z** - _Nós estávamos em uma área onde a contaminação foi muito maior. Essa mutação deve ser o resultado disso.  
_**Sayla** _- O que nós vamos fazer? A porta vai cair e você está sem armas!  
_**Z** - _Eu... Ainda não sei.  
_É a primeira vez que não tem idéia do que fazer para sobreviver, mas mesmo assim não desiste. Lutando contra o tempo para pensar em uma saída, Z nota que a sala está na parte mais externa da nave e possui uma janela de vidro larga o suficiente para puxá-los para fora se for quebrada. É tudo que eles precisam.  
**Z** - _Eu consegui.  
_**Sayla** - _Huh?  
_**Z** - _Eu vou abrir a porta e atraí-lo... Saia assim que puder.  
_Aproximando-se da porta e desativando sua trava eletrônica, ela é imediatamente aberta pelos golpes da besta, que imediatamente salta para dentro do local e olha quase sorrindo os dois humanos. Se afastando e chamando a atenção da mutação com alguns gritos e gestos agressivos, Z em seguida desvia de uma investida e corre com Sayla o mais rápido que pode para fora da sala. O salto do monstro foi tão forte que ele se esbarra contra o vidro, quebrando-o e sendo puxado para fora do enorme veículo espacial. Antes que Z e Sayla possam partir para uma área mais segura, outra criatura idêntica salta do teto para o chão e empurra a cientista com a cabeça, jogando-a para dentro novamente. Apoiando-se com toda força na parede, o agente segura a mão da doutora para que ela também não seja jogada para fora, enquanto encara o monstro que o olha do outro lado rosnando. Quando as coisas parecem incapazes de piorarem, mais três monstros da mesma espécie surgem andando lentamente pelas paredes, movendo-se como se quisessem brincar com a presa antes de desmembrá-la. Em pensamentos, Z começa a se despedir de sua vida.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Dia 7 de Julho  
**A língua da criatura, toda gosmenta, vai se aproximando lentamente do rosto de Z. A saliva vai escorrendo e caindo, poucos centímetros à frente do rosto do agente, que se esforça para não soltar a Dra. Lightfellow. Ele ainda não sabe se pode confiar nela, mas algo estranho o fez simpatizar com a moça, embora não demonstre. O grupo de aberrações continua sorrindo, se divertindo profundamente com a situação. Não parecem tão irracionais assim. Sayla, vendo que não tem mais salvação e que ele vai ser atacado a qualquer momento, vira o rosto em hesitação e usa toda sua voz para tentar salvar pelo menos um deles, odiaria ver mais alguém morrer por sua causa.  
**Sayla –** _Z me solte! Assim você também vai morrer!_  
**Z – **_Ghh... Não posso_  
**Sayla – **_Z!_  
**Z – **_Isso não seria nada... Ghhh... Educado..._  
**Sayla – **_AGORA, POR FAVOR!_  
Fechando os olhos com força ao ver as garras de uma das criaturas se aproximando e sendo pressionado ao ser atingido pelos gritos de sua companheira, Z se prepara para soltar-lhe a mão. Antes que o faça, porém, uma voz familiar o impede. Seu maior inimigo.  
**Kyron – **_Espere Z!_  
Segurando dois rifles, um em cada mão, Kyron salta e aperta o gatilho, mirando a cabeça da coisa que aproxima as garras do rosto do agente. Um raio de plasma atravessa o corredor e também a cabeça da criatura, explodindo-a. O disparo continua sua trajetória, passando próximo ao rosto de Z. O doutor em seguida arremessa um dos rifles para ele, que no mesmo segundo em que pega a arma já a aponta contra uma aberração localizada no teto. Um disparo e o monstro é partido em pedaços. A penúltima ameaça é derrubada por outro disparo de Kyron, sobrando apenas um. Este, com medo e se afastando dos dois homens, sem perceber se posiciona a frente da entrada da sala com o vidro quebrado. De imediato a criatura é puxada, mas, para a desgraça de todos, se segura no pé da garota com a língua.  
Z até que tem bastante força física, mas não suportará o peso adicional por tanto tempo: Pouco a pouco, vai sendo arrastado. Kyron mira, mas, antes que um tiro certeiro possa ser executado, Z cede e é levado pelos outros dois, forçando o agente a largar sua arma para se segurar na borda da entrada. O doutor não pode mais mirar a criatura sem ser arrastado para fora da nave, mas, para compensar, o improvável acontece: a arma de Z é segurada pela cientista. Com uma mira surpreendentemente precisa, ela pressiona o gatilho e destrói o monstro. Infelizmente o perigo ainda não acabou: Eles estão prestes a serem sugados para fora da nave. Sayla, observando um botão na parede protegido por uma camada de vidro, aponta o rifle. Dois disparos, um para quebrar a proteção, outro para ativar e destruir o botão. Imediatamente uma chapa de metal cobre o buraco do vidro quebrado, salvando a todos. Após se recuperarem do susto, Kyron comenta, olhando a doutora com certa ironia.  
**Kyron – **_Você teve uma ótima mira e segurou o rifle com bastante firmeza. Atira muito bem, Dra. Lightfellow. Onde aprendeu?_  
A moça hesita, desviando o olhar, mas por fim responde.  
**Sayla – **_Eu... Já tive algumas aulas._  
Isso desperta certa desconfiança da parte de Z, mas ele finge não ligar para o ocorrido, apenas muda de assunto questionando as ações de seu inimigo. Como sempre, a resposta vai ser a esperada.  
**Z – **_Por que nos salvou? Seria mais fácil para você se morrêssemos._  
**Kyron – **_Eu preciso de vocês para uma coisinha._  
**Z – **_Já imaginava... O que é?_  
**Kyron – **_Eu encontrei essas armas na cabine dos pilotos. Algum idiota foi atacado e destruiu os controles sem querer. A nave chegará a Raccoon no dia 11 de julho._  
**Z – **_Daqui a quatro dias..._  
**Kyron – **_Se a nave infectada chegar a Raccoon, a colônia se infectará e a Umbrella ficará em uma situação complicada._  
**Sayla – **_E onde é que nós entramos?_  
**Kyron – **_Destruindo os geradores. A nave não terá mais força para continuar o caminho. Nós teremos que destruir os três no mesmo instante, do contrário, os que sobrarem automaticamente ativarão um escudo eletromagnético. É um sistema de emergência. Os geradores ficam no final dos corredores principais A B e C._  
**Z – **_Como espera que sincronizemos os disparos?_  
Sorrindo como sempre, o doutor puxa do bolso do jaleco dois relógios, jogando-os na direção de ambos. Sayla e Z os pegam no ar e encaixam em seus pulsos, ainda olhando Kyron.  
**Kyron **– _Usem esses relógios, toquem-no e ele exibirá as horas. Daqui a 30 minutos iremos destruí-los. Exatamente às 23h40min. Z, a Dra. Lightfellow poderá lhe mostrar o caminho. Eu vou na frente.  
_Kyron então novamente vai embora pelo corredor e logo desaparece da vista deles. Enquanto se afasta em seus passos descontraídos, oculta um sorriso diabólico. Minutos se passam e é a vez da doutora e do agente partirem, Z sendo guiado por Sayla e ainda não fazendo perguntas. Está esperando o momento certo. Eles, porém, não caminham muito: ruídos começam a ser escutados de uma das paredes, cada vez mais altos. Um chute derruba a mesma, uma perna metálica atravessa a nova abertura.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Dia 7 de Julho  
**Sayla e Z observam o rombo na parede, abismados. Pode haver todo tipo de criatura na nave, mas com certeza nenhum poderia derrubar a parede com tanta facilidade. Barulhos mecânicos vão saindo das juntas da perna metálica, que continua se movendo para que todo o corpo do indivíduo adentre no corredor. Literalmente de boca aberta ao verem a figura de dois metros e meio, os dois precisam erguer os rostos para que a visão alcance sua face mal-encarada. O mais assustador, no entanto, não é o seu tamanho, e sim o fato de mais da metade do corpo ser inorgânico, além de sua pele em decomposição facilitar a dedução de que ele foi infectado pelo vírus.  
Sem qualquer aviso, o gigante corre rumo ao agente, derrubando-o com um violento tapa, antes mesmo que pudesse ter qualquer reação. Caído, Z quer muito se levantar para escapar da criatura, mas sua cabeça girando não coopera. Ele é erguido pelo pescoço e pressionado com força contra a parede do corredor, agonizando ao ser afundado lentamente contra o metal. O ciborgue abre a boca, mostrando seus horríveis dentes podres, e vai aproximando-a da face do agente. Saliva escorre dos lábios da besta, agora levar uma mordida é inevitável e mortal. Ou quase, já que a Dra. Lightfellow está livre.  
Segundos antes da mordida, um raio de plasma atravessa o corredor e colide com o ombro da aberração, estourando-o e jorrando muito sangue. Pelo impacto e por ainda sentir alguma dor, a besta metálica solta o agente, que não vacila: Salta na direção do rifle derrubado, deslizando no chão para apanhar a arma. Assim que o faz, gira o corpo em 180º e pressiona o gatilho várias vezes enquanto ganha distância do novo inimigo. Ele é atingido por todos os disparos, mas parece já não se incomodar: continua avançando enquanto sua mão é guardada dentro do braço e dá origem a uma assustadora serra de metal.  
**Z – **_Doutora apresse-se! Eu vou cuidar do grandão aqui!  
_Sayla fica relutante por alguns segundos, mas obedece e corre rumo a uma porta no final do corredor, atravessando-a. Para Z não há tempo de fazer o mesmo, então ele rapidamente se levanta e corre para porta mais próxima, que se encontra trancada. Sem tempo para arrombá-la, o agente tem que recorrer à saída mais arriscada possível: fazer com que o ciborgue abra-a para ele. A criatura puxa a serra e desfere um golpe para decepar a cabeça de Z, este abaixa e o ataque atinge a porta, destrancando-a. Sem perder tempo, ele se joga para dentro do novo local, logo se deparando com mais um corredor. Nada mais há a fazer, apenas correr até o limite.  
Alguns minutos de corrida se passam, Z continua firme, é uma questão de vida ou morte. De súbito, o agente escuta o barulho de metal se desdobrando vindo da máquina. Ele dá uma rápida observada de canto de olho, o suficiente para que fique boquiaberto: um disparador se monta no braço que não é ocupado pela serra. É um compacto canhão de partículas. Assim que a carga da arma vai se concentrando, Z dá a sorte de alcançar uma divisão no corredor e se derruba para dentro da mesma, escapando por muito pouco de ser estourado pelo disparo. Colocando-se de pé, o agente volta a fugir, ignorando o barulho estrondo do tiro que se choca contra a parede.

Consideravelmente longe dali, a cientista caminha cautelosamente pelo chão ensangüentado, segurando o rifle em uma posição conveniente para mirar qualquer coisa que apareça. Quanto mais ela avança rumo aos corredores principais, mais um estranho ruído se torna audível. São barulhos de passos que grudam levemente no chão, algo sujo ou gosmento, provavelmente. E então a origem do som se revela, caminhando lentamente por um caminho mal iluminado: uma figura apresentando um rosto humano totalmente deformado, pele destruída, corpo lavado por sangue já coagulando e apoiada sobre o chão com os quatro membros. Não restam dúvidas, é mais uma das aberrações que atacaram ela e Z anteriormente. Sem nenhuma piedade, ela mira o rifle direto na testa e joga um olhar de pura frieza enquanto pressiona o gatilho, várias e várias vezes. Não é mais possível identificar o que está no chão.  
A doutora volta a caminhar, pisando no corpo da criatura e olhando com um raio de desprezo. Ela com certeza não parece a garota assustada de antes. Cinco minutos de silêncio e passos parecidos são ouvidos, porém, nitidamente se percebe que agora se trata de um grupo. E o momento chega: quatro bestas idênticas à anterior surgem correndo pelo teto e paredes, obviamente querendo brincar um pouco com Lightfellow. Ela fica parada, esperando cautelosamente. As criaturas, impacientes ao extremo, não fazem cerimônias antes de pularem na direção da moça, que se joga para frente e escapa da morte certa. Levantando após um rolamento, ela aponta o rifle. Barulhos de carne estourando eclodem no corredor.  
Sayla finalmente chega ao seu destino: dois corredores, com suas respectivas letras estampadas no caminho. A e B, mas não existe um C. Kyron os enganou, mas ela não tem muita escolha: segue pelo corredor A, jogando seu jaleco no chão para que Z saiba por onde seguir.

Z continua sendo perseguido pelo ciborgue zumbi. O caminho pelo qual ele já percorreu agora não passa de uma série de corredores despedaçados, vítimas da poderosa arma da criatura. Agora o agente atravessa um grande salão, um laboratório, com todo seu conteúdo espalhado pelo chão. O inimigo aponta seu canhão de partículas para as costas da presa. Z para, pisando sobre vários tubos de ensaio em uma gosma estranha, olhando a máquina e preparando-se para esquivar. Eis que uma palavra surge piscando na cabeça do ciborgue: OVERLOAD. O tiro não sai, a arma apenas libera um ruído seco. O agente aproveita a chance e retoma a sua corrida, chutando a próxima porta e avançando.  
Por milagre, Z chega ao local em que deveria estar: os corredores que levam aos geradores. Ele percebe muito bem a inexistência do corredor C, contorcendo os olhos em fúria. Mas não há escolha, ele segue pelo corredor principal B, tendo notado o jaleco estirado no caminho A.  
Assim que continua através da porta no final, Z se depara com o grande gerador: uma máquina de grandes proporções e apresentando forma cilíndrica. Assim que se aproxima mais, seu coração quase cai para a mão: a porta do local é chutada fora e voa na direção dele. Rolando ao lado para não ser morto pelo impacto, Z vê que não conseguiu despistar o enorme cirborgue, que continua em sua cola. A munição do rifle está escassa, mesmo que destrua o gerador, não poderá sobreviver. É então que duas das palavras de Kyron passam por sua cabeça: "Escudo eletromagnético". Ele olha para o relógio em seu pulso, faltam 2 minutos para o momento em que eles devem disparar contra o gerador.  
**Z – **_Vamos lá Sayla, não erre o tiro!_

Enquanto isso, no local do gerador do corredor A, Sayla encosta-se à parede, ofegante e derramando gotas de suor pelo rosto. Mais inimigos estão lá dentro andando pelas paredes e observando, com um olhar de divertimento, a doutora. Ela olha o relógio, crendo que talvez não dê tempo para destruir a máquina.


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Capítulo 11_**

**Dia 7 de Julho  
**Por mais um dos corredores cobertos por sangue coagulado, caminha um tranqüilo Dr. Kyron, exibindo a si mesmo um olhar de sucesso. Sua presença chama a atenção de um zumbi, mas nem isso lhe causa muita preocupação. Assim que o morto se aproxima para dar o bote mortal, a ponta do rifle do cientista entra em sua boca, parando-o  
**- **_Com licença.  
_Sem hesitar o passo ou alterar o rosto, ele pressiona o gatilho. A criatura tem sua cabeça consumida pelo raio incandescente e desmonta no chão, dando espaço para o doutor passar. Ele imediatamente encontra a famosa porta "Tyrant" e encosta-se na parede próxima. Ele olha para o relógio de pulso, neste momento seus olhos queimam em ansiedade.  
**- **_Dois minutos... He he..._

No Gerador A, três criaturas acompanham a doutora, duas na parede e uma agachada no chão. Envolvidas por uma pegajosa saliva, as línguas vão lentamente se desenrolando e esticando rumo à Sayla, agonizantemente ansiosas por sentirem seu sabor. Ela fica desconcentrada, certo pânico não a permite raciocinar como deveria. No entanto, os dígitos do relógio se fixam em sua mente, lembrando-a de que não pode falhar na missão, ou outras pessoas pagarão o preço. Em segundos que parecem horas, a doutora, em uma árdua luta contra seus próprios músculos, ergue e aponta o rifle contra a besta parada no chão. Seus delicados, porém mortais, dedos pressionam o gatilho, várias e várias vezes. Quando morrem os barulhos do podre se estourando diante os raios incandescentes, só restam os pedaços inidentificáveis do inimigo esmagados ao chão. Sayla aproveita que o caminho está livre e corre para longe da parede, olhando atrás para acompanhar o movimento das criaturas em seu encalço. Em segundos, uma delas flexiona as pernas e salta alegre rumo à garota. A visão das garras se aproximando para lhe rasgar a frágil pele não é muito boa, a doutora recua em um salto giratório para ficar de frente com a ameaça e aponta o rifle diretamente em sua testa. Outro disparo percorre o ar, tirando a vida de mais um inimigo. Porém, Sayla está ficando sem sorte: ao voltar ao chão, o corpo do inimigo decapitado lhe derruba, prendendo-a devido ao peso. A última das bestas, percebendo o momento de fraqueza, se aproxima lentamente, soltando um de seus característicos sorrisos sádicos. As suas afiadas e contaminadas garras são cravadas no ombro da garota, fazendo-a largar o rifle e eclodir um forte berro de dor, que só serve para excitar ainda mais a felicidade da criatura.

No Gerador B, o Agente Z e o ciborgue se encaram, rodando lentamente pela sala, em sobrepassos. A face do rapaz, calma e impassível, é notavelmente forçada: gotas de suor gelado escorrem por seu rosto e pingam suavemente sobre o relógio de pulso, que ele, tomado por uma ansiedade secreta, não pára de olhar. Sem mais cerimônias, o titã de metal avança em uma face de ódio, inumana, contra o agente, erguendo a serra que toma o lugar de sua mão. Z firma os olhos no momento do golpe, iniciando um infalível salto lateral. Porém, nesse momento as forças do agente começam a lhe abandonar o corpo. Sem velocidade o suficiente, um profundo corte lhe atinge a perna esquerda. Estirado no chão e gemendo de dor, o agente se arrasta pelo chão, marcando-o com o sangue que encharca sua calça. O ciborgue fica parado, analisando a vítima que tenta se levantar. Z, fragilmente se mantendo em pé, apóia na parede e volta a olhar o relógio. Quarenta segundos restantes.  
Ainda de cabeça inclinada, os olhos do agente vêem, sem querer, o ferimento na perna. Para alguns, isto seria motivo para pânico e tremedeiras, mas no rapaz o efeito é totalmente o contrário: A visão de o vermelho jorrando e tingindo o preto de sua calça desperta uma profunda ira, até então guardada a sete chaves em seu intimo. O Doutor Kyron arruinou sua vida, é a pessoa que ele mais odeia e despreza nesse mundo, tanto que Z se enoja pela simples lembrança de sua voz. Logo, que o cientista se safe da situação e alcance seus objetivos é algo que ele jamais irá permitir. Tomado por uma leve tremedeira, Z ergue a face com fúria, arremessando longe o suor da testa. O olhar tranqüilo, que algumas vezes chega a ser irritante, desaparece, dando lugar a olhos firmados em constante rigidez e pupilas contraídas numa anormal exaltação. Sorrindo de dentes rangidos, o agente se afasta lentamente da parede e cambaleia até o seu inimigo.  
**- **_Kyron não vai se livrar desta, eu não vou deixar. Pode vir, monstro!_

De voltar ao Gerador A, o tempo vai passando e a besta ainda não deu cabo de sua vítima, que ainda se encontra presa ao chão. Ao invés de uma morte rápida, o corpo da garota recebe profundos cortes, em uma dolorosa sessão de tortura da perversa criança que é seu inimigo. A dor da cientista é tanta que seus olhos não possuem mais lágrimas a derramar, nem voz a soltar em suas cordas vocais, mas ela não deixa, em momento algum, o terror dominar sua fronte. A criatura aproxima novamente o rosto, desdobrando sua enorme língua que visa saborear um pouco mais da suave pele de Sayla.  
De repente, uma idéia surge na cabeça da cientista. Tomada pela pressa e utilizando toda a força que seu corpo tem a oferecer, Sayla ergue lentamente a pata da aberração morta e, sem pensar duas vezes, joga-a contra a face da outra. Tomada pela dor do rasgo, a criatura se afasta e passa a se debater, disparando um estrondoso berro contra o teto. O tempo ganho é precioso e não se pode ser perdido. A doutora desliza com dificuldade pelo chão, saindo debaixo da besta que a prendia, e vai até o rifle de plasma. Assim que retoma sua arma, corre desesperadamente até a máquina cilíndrica que dá força à nave e se prepara para dar o tiro. Porém, neste momento o monstro volta a si e, percebendo a fuga da cientista, arremessa sua longa língua até as pernas da mesma, derrubando-a. Sayla, sendo arrastada pela aberração, desesperadamente olha o relógio. Cinco segundos. Não tendo escolha, ela mira sua arma para o inimigo.  
**- **_Você é muito teimoso...!_

Na sala do Gerador B, restam cinco segundos. O Agente Z se coloca em frente ao grande gerador, mal agüentando ficar de pé, e espera calmamente. Não resistindo à agonia de seu abstrato instinto de fome, o ciborgue ergue a serra pronto para mutilar o homem à sua frente, recebendo como resposta o leve sorriso de triunfo na face do agente. Aliviado e contente de ver que seu plano dará certo, o rapaz fecha os olhos e agradece seu cansaço, por lhe dar a chance de um último esforço. E então, quando o momento da morte chega, Z se arremessa para longe, esperando que o melhor aconteça, enquanto seu corpo dolorosamente desliza pelo piso metálico.  
A temível arma da máquina infectada se aproxima violentamente do gerador. Se a ação houvesse sido desferida um segundo antes, a serra teria destruído a máquina. Mas, para a felicidade de Z, o ciborgue paga o preço de seu atraso: a uma distância de quatro cm da colisão, uma redoma de distorção visual alcança a criatura, queimando lentamente a maioria dos componentes de sua couraça tecnológica, em um fantástico show de luzes. Ao que parece, Sayla conseguiu destruir o Gerador A e ativar o escudo eletromagnético. Inutilizado, o titã se desmonta ao chão, seus implantes neurais foram completamente dizimados.

No corredor de Tyrant, Kyron, ainda encostado na parede, olha o relógio, finalmente marcando 23h40min. Quando ele nota que nada ocorreu com a energia da nave, a decepção domina sua face. Discretamente rangendo os dentes, ele sorri e sai de perto da porta, voltando a caminhar pelo longo corredor. Colocando ambas as mãos dentro dos bolsos do jaleco e forçando os punhos, é a primeira vez que as coisas não saem de acordo com o planejado, nesta nave.  
_- Parece que eu vou ter que encontrar a chave._

Minutos depois, no corredor que leva às salas dos geradores, o silêncio continua predominando. Uma exausta Dra. Sayla fica sentada no chão, encostada na fria parede de metal. Por sua face, totalmente inexpressiva, escorrem lágrimas de desespero e tristeza: Além de agora estar infectada pelo veneno do T-Virus, também perdeu Z, com quem ela começava a nutrir certa simpatia. Sem a mínima vontade de se mover, ela apenas espera a morte lhe abraçar.  
Não se passa 1 minuto e passos cambaleantes ecoam do corredor B, embora a doutora esteja tão imersa em seus pensamentos que nem note. Nisso, um igualmente exausto Agente Z se senta bruscamente ao seu lado, com um olhar neutro e rotineiro estampado no rosto. Sayla, em sua surpresa, vira o rosto na direção do rapaz, tão depressa que suas lágrimas são arremessadas contra ele.  
_- Z! – _A garota o olha, sorrindo desajeitada. – _Você ainda está vivo...  
__- É... Mas... – _Ele responde com calma, enquanto olha para o teto. – _Eu tive que usar o gerador para me salvar.  
__- O que importa é você está bem... A gente dá um jeito.  
__- Aliás, doutora... – _Z bruscamente muda de assunto, ficando mais sério do que seu normal. – _Eu quero que me diga a verdade. Você não é uma doutora comum, isso eu e Kyron pudemos notar.  
_A pergunta, tão repentina, deixa Sayla sem reação. Ela vira o rosto, hesitando e forçando os punhos, agoniada. Sem escolha, novamente se volta para Z e, de cabeça baixa, confessa:  
_- Eu não trabalho para a Umbrella, mas sim para a mesma agência que você, Z.  
__- A Correct? Por que ela faria isso? Eu sou mais do que suficiente para cumprir a missão. – _O agente fita-a de canto de olho, surpreso.  
_- Eles queriam ter certeza. Apesar de suas habilidades, acharam que você é jovem demais e talvez não conseguisse finalizar a missão.  
__- Certos estão eles. Eu acabei contaminando a nave.  
__- Eu traí sua confiança. Não vai me matar? – _Sayla desvia o olhar, apertando os joelhos.  
_- Não. Se você está dizendo a verdade, é bom que fique viva. Então... Todo aquele drama que você fez quando eu te salvei pela primeira vez... – _Ele pausa e olha a cientista, continuando. - _Foi encenação?  
__- Foi... – _Novamente confessa, incapaz de encará-lo.  
_- Você tem talento. Digna da Correct. Enganar Kyron por um tempo não é muito fácil, também.  
__- Kyron... Por que você odeia tanto este homem?  
__- Heh... – _Ele sorri de leve e prossegue, seco. – _O que posso dizer? Ele é aquele que destruiu minha vida. Tirou de mim o que era mais precioso. É natural odiá-lo.  
_Sayla não sabe o que dizer, a única coisa em seu alcance é olhar para seu companheiro, com certo pesar. Lentamente pousando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, ela pela primeira vez sente a amargura de sua alma. Z permanece ali sentado, indiferente, ser frio é seu modo de enfrentar os problemas. Em um momento talvez impensado, a cientista se aproxima ainda mais do agente e dirige, suavemente, seu rosto para perto do dele. Ela fecha os olhos e Z, sem saber por que, faz o mesmo, virando-se para ela. As mãos do agente pousam sobre os ombros da garota e seus rostos ficam cada vez mais próximos, um momento em que o tempo praticamente pára. Seus lábios se tocam, mas, antes que a união se concretize, ambos recuam bruscamente, em uma hesitação mútua.  
_- Acho que não é uma boa idéia... – _Sayla comenta enquanto vira o rosto, totalmente corada.  
_- Concordo... – _Z responde ainda sério, mas talvez um pouco sem jeito.  
O rapaz se levanta lentamente e ajeita suas vestes, sem olhar para trás, inquieto. A cientista continua sentada, fitando-o com um sorriso desajeitado. Se abraçando para enfrentar o frio, ela pergunta:  
_- Quando você irá me contar sobre o seu passado?  
__- Quando eu confiar totalmente em você. – _Simplesmente responde, ainda de costas.  
_- Entendo... E agora, para onde vai?  
__- Para onde NÓS vamos. – _Ele corrige, engrossando a voz. -_ Buscar o antídoto para você.  
_Sayla, espantada por Z ter percebido seu ferimento com tanta facilidade, não importando o quanto ela tenha tentado esconder, e ao mesmo tempo comovida com sua atitude, se levanta lentamente, colocando-se ao lado dele.  
_- Então vamos._


	12. Capítulo 12

**_Capítulo 12_**

**Dia 8 de Julho  
**A luz de um longo corredor abafa as trevas de um ar mórbido e pessimista. Atravessando por essa nuvem de falsas impressões, Z e Sayla prosseguem. A moça, fraca e cambaleante, vai andando apoiada aos ombros do companheiro, que a guia sem hesitar e mostra, naquele olhar obstinado, o sentimento de que nunca irá desistir. Ambos aceleram os passos ao máximo, pois as trevas já caíram: uma horda de zumbis avança bestialmente ao seu encalço, soltando longos gemidos ao que mancham a limpidez do chão com suas babas de ânsia por comer. Nada pode sair errado, é possível escapar perfeitamente à distância que eles estão, mas o inconveniente sempre dá um jeito de atacar. Sayla, cada vez mais exausta pela infecção, não resiste: Suas pernas lhe traem e os passos vão falhando, até que o belo salto alto que lhe acomoda o pé escorrega no chão metálico. Ela cai.  
Z pára no mesmo instante e agacha-se para ajudar. Porém, antes que possa sequer tocá-la, ele sente uma mão, pútrida e gélida, lhe agarrar o ombro e puxá-lo com tudo ao chão. Caído, tudo que vê é um zumbi que surgira do nada, horrendo e despedaçado, que agora avança contra o seu pescoço. O agente segura a cabeça da criatura com todas as forças, lutando violentamente para não ser mordido, rolando várias vezes pelo chão. Enquanto isso, para semear o pânico na alma do rapaz, os outros zumbis vão avançando cada vez mais rápidos pelo corredor, todos olhando o belo corpo de Sayla, imóvel sobre o gelado do piso prateado. Z posiciona perfeitamente as mãos no rosto do zumbi. Com um reflexo de fúria em rosto, ele desfere um puxão, partindo o pescoço da aberração. Imediatamente saca o rifle disparador de plasma e, levantando-se em um salto imponente, mira os outros, quando estão prestes a jogarem-se ao corpo da cientista.  
_- SAYLAAAAA!  
_O clique do gatilho é ouvido, várias vezes, invocando uma chuva de raios esverdeados que atravessam e iluminam ainda mais o corredor, levando consigo a cabeça de todas as criaturas, que desmontam abaixo. Z guarda a arma e aproxima-se da amiga. Fitando-a com alívio e alegria, ele abaixa-se e a apanha gentilmente em seus braços. Ao continuar o caminho, firme como um cavaleiro, os olhos de Sayla se abrem na visão de uma flor, no que ela mira o rapaz com um sorriso cristalino.  
- _Z... Por que não me carregou assim antes?  
_- _É que eu tenho muita vergonha._

Não muito longe dali, Kyron também caminha por um corredor, totalmente despreocupado, com as mãos nos bolsos enquanto assovia em uma tranqüila troca de olhares com o teto. De súbito, próximo a um cruzamento de caminhos, ele quase leva um susto: Três zumbis voam pelo corredor perpendicular, como penas. O cientista apenas olha, coçando sua pequena barba, esperando para ver quem mais vai surgir. Um homem. Um homem grande e esbelto, trajando um sobretudo todo rasgado e destruído, natural de olhos azuis e cabelos dourados e erguidos. Kyron reconhece a figura, não podendo deixar de sorrir de canto. É o chefe da operação, que Z havia explodido durante a fuga da prisão, há cerca de três dias.  
_- Wallace... Ramon Randy Wallace... O que fez consigo mesmo?_ – O doutor pergunta, em um tom terrivelmente irônico. O outro vai se aproximando lentamente, em um andar forte e pesado, furioso.  
_-_ _Eu sobrevivi._ – Dito, ele puxa o braço e desfere um golpe com as costas da mão contra a cabeça de Kyron, mais do que tudo querendo separá-la do pescoço.  
- _Menino esperto. _– Abaixa, desviando por pouco do golpe. – _Soube usar direitinho a amostra do vírus que eu te dei.  
_Sorrindo triunfante, o cientista recua, vendo o titã caminhar em sua direção para novamente atacar, e puxa seu rifle. Apontando-o contra Wallace, Kyron espera o momento perfeito, ainda recuando, e, sem hesitar, lhe manda um tiro bem contra a cabeça. O sujeito, bem longe de um mero zumbi, apenas vira o corpo para o lado, vendo, a salvo, o raio de luz passar bem diante seus olhos. Porém, quando volta sua atenção ao corredor, Kyron já está muito longe.

Z e Sayla, após muito andarem, batem os olhos em uma porta, a da sala de armas, e ela é assustadora: enorme, espessa, ao lado de um painel piscante que a mantém trancada. Se re-equiparem é a coisa mais necessária agora. Assim, Z coloca a doutora delicadamente sobre o chão e aproxima-se do dispositivo, sorrindo de olhos semi-cerrados, como se aceitando um bom desafio. Começa a bater nele impiedosamente com o cabo do rifle, olhando torto para a luz vermelha, até ela decidir cooperar e se fazer verde. O agente pressiona um dos botões e a porta abre-se aos dois. Sayla só olha.  
- _Eficiente. – _Ela diz quase rindo.  
- _As coisas funcionavam assim no século XX.  
_Segundos de silêncio e olhares, na presença de um estranho clima de alegria. Z caminha até a cientista, puxando-a delicado para que fique em pé novamente, e segue para dentro da sala, uma vez mais servindo de apoio para a companheira. Assim que adentram, as lâmpadas são ativadas e, com seus calorosos raios de luz, revelam mistérios guardados pelas sombras: armas, muitas armas, de todo tipo que alguém poderia imaginar, guardadas em prateleiras metálicas espalhadas por longas fileiras. Mas isso, embora essencial para a sobrevivência desses dois, não é o mais importante no momento.  
Exausta e dolorida pela ação do vírus, Sayla senta-se encostada em uma parede vazia, bem devagar para que não sinta dor. Seus olhos mergulham em um infinito marasmo, pessimistas, mas mudam, quando Z também se senta, bem ao lado dela, encostadinho ao braço. Uma expressão de surpresa se coloca no belo semblante da moça. Sem jeito, ela pousa a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.  
- _Você tem agido bem diferente comigo..._ – Sayla aprecia, com uma voz baixa, mas viva.  
- _É mesmo? Eu não tinha notado._ – Responde, forçando indiferença. Bem no fundo, a pergunta lhe mexeu.  
- _Z, você havia dito que não confiava em mim... Por que está se arriscando?  
_- _Pare de fazer perguntas.  
_- _Ah... Então você gosta de mim..._ – Ela fecha os olhos, pela primeira vez sorrindo com alegria, confortável na ternura silenciosa do agente, que nunca sentira antes.  
Z não diz mais nada, e nem poderia: Quando move o rosto para olhá-la, vê que já está dormindo em um sono profundo, feliz, até lembrando uma criança. Levanta-se, após gentilmente a colocar deitada, e vai até as prateleiras. Em um andar decidido, ele apanha uma série de armas, espalhando-as ao corpo pelos encaixes da roupa, e segue até a porta. Antes de sair, dá uma última olhada para a companheira.  
- _Descanse... Quando abrir os olhos, tudo vai estar acabado.  
_O agente desaparece da sala, que logo se lacra em um leve atrito metálico. Sayla continua ali no canto, deitada, dormindo como se sobre uma pequena nuvem, descansando nos sonhos que lhe invadem a mente. Atravessando essas paredes do sono, um desejo chega ao nosso mundo. Um desejo de olhos fechados, mas coração aberto.  
- _Z... Eu não quero te perder..._

A esse ponto, Kyron, escorregadio e veloz, já está em um outro canto da nave. Um salão enorme, que espalha um inconfundível cheiro de morte pelos corpos de entranhas expostas estirados aos bancos tombados. Perto de uma das paredes coloridas à sangue, o doutor espera de braços cruzados, encarando um elevador que desce. Neste momento, passos estrondosos começam a estremecer o chão. O cientista expande um sorriso.  
- _Ele chegou.  
_A porta do salão vai amassando ao impacto de murros, até ceder e desprender da parede, voando para dentro. A impotente figura de Wallace surge do corredor, adentrando no local e indo na direção de Kyron. Este continua de costas, esperando, e descruza os braços. O gigante pára bem próximo, dirigindo-se ao doutor com uma voz de desprezo:  
_- Você já tinha tudo planejado.  
_- _Claro que tinha. O maior erro da Umbrella foi o de ter me contratado.  
_O elevador se abre, bem quando Wallace corre para desferir um soco. Kyron não pode deixar de ser escorregadio: Quando o golpe está prestes a lhe esfarelar os ossos, ele vira-se, olhando a criatura bem nos olhos, e desvia passando ao lado. O titã, em seu impulso descontrolado, adentra com tudo no elevador. O doutor avança e aperta um dos botões, o que faz a porta se fechar e o transporte subir, livrando-o do grande perigo. Caminha então para a saída, olhando para um cartão que acaba de pegar nos bolsos da roupa do sujeito.  
- _Que otário..._

Num corredor espiral, um ciborgue-zumbi vaga sem rumo com a ajuda de suas partes biônicas, buscando algo que lhe cure da maldição da fome e podridão, sem nem saber que logo encontrará. Seu sensor capta algo vivo se aproximando, uma presença muito veloz rasgando pelos círculos do corredor, implacável. O monstro logo ativa seu canhão de partículas, ansiosamente esperando que ele apareça. Eis que, tão rápido que pessoas comuns não entenderiam o que acontece, a figura surge. É o agente Z, que, saltando para a vista do zumbi enquanto aponta-o com uma pistola, aperta o gatilho. O raio laser percorre tudo até o monstro e atravessa a boca de seu canhão, explodindo-o em uma intensa tempestade de sangue.  
O rapaz não dá qualquer tempo para a criatura respirar: imediatamente avança enquanto puxa um cabo da cintura, saltando para a cabeça do inimigo. Tudo que este consegue ver é uma lâmina de plasma fincando rumo aos seus olhos, para então sua consciência desligar e o enorme corpo desmontar à força da gravidade. Z, guardando a arma, continua seu caminho, indiferente.  
- _Bem melhor._

Vinte minutos se passam. Kyron aproxima-se da porta "Tyrant", com as mãos no bolso do jaleco e assoviando com muita felicidade, como no fim de um belo dia. Puxando o cartão, ele o passa velozmente no leitor, que produz um ruído agudo em anuncio ao seu sucesso. O cientista aperta um dos botões no painel, abrindo a porta, e finalmente adentra, sem nem fechá-la, talvez por pressa, talvez por pura intenção. Lá dentro, apesar do ambiente escuro e desorganizado, com mesas e armários repletos de frascos e tubos de ensaio, o doutor se sente muito à vontade, sorrindo enquanto caminha para duas pequenas maletas brancas jogadas no chão.  
- _Ahá! Achei vocês.  
_Ao se curvar para apanhar os dois objetos, um clique de arma ecoa pelo recinto. Kyron levanta e vira-se, ainda com triunfo na face, já sabendo quem é que lhe ameaça: O agente Z, sentado sobre uma das mesinhas e apontando-lhe a pistola, fitando com orbes em chamas, crente de que dessa vez o inimigo não escapará.  
- _Acabou. – _Z confirma. Seu dedo coça para apertar o gatilho.  
- _Não... É agora que o jogo se torna ainda mais interessante.  
_De repente, a parede começa a receber golpes muito poderosos, amassando-se violentamente diante toda a força. Em poucos segundos, ela se rasga em forma dum enorme rombo, dando entrada a uma figura forte e enorme, loira, que tanto Z quanto Kyron conhecem muito bem. Wallace acaba de chegar para a reunião.

Na sala das armas, acaba de se esvair a tranqüilidade que se firmara com tantas raízes. Os sonhos macios e límpidos que sorriam para Sayla são invadidos pelo lado mais negro dos pressentimentos, eliminando tanta luz em um vortex de trevas. A garota, que antes dormia em pose tão gostosa, agora se contorce com os pesadelos, soltando leves gemidos de sofrimento. Não se sabe o que ela vê, mas é certo que não resistirá muito tempo. Ela chega ao ápice, e desperta.  
A cientista se ergue desesperada, em chamas de pânico, erguendo o braço para tentar agarrar o ar. De seus olhos, arregalados e trêmulos, descem cascatas de lágrimas. O choque passa rápido, seus orbes voltam ao normal e ela baixa a mão, movendo a cabeça na procura de Z. Quando Sayla vê que o companheiro não está mais no recinto, seu corpo gela e a cabeça embaralha. O que fazer? Ela tem a resposta. Levanta-se do chão e, não cedendo às pernas cambaleantes, aproxima das estantes de armamentos. Puxa dali duas pistolas, que guarda à cintura, e um rifle de partículas. Volta-se para a grande porta metálica do recinto e caminha até ela, devagar. Sua mão pousa sobre o painel, hesitando apertar o botão, mas, cerrando os olhos, ela força os dedos. A saída se abre.  
- _Me perdoe Z... Mas... Eu não posso... Te deixar sozinho._


End file.
